It Came From The Galvan
It Came From The Galvan 'is the pilot of Kai: The Hero's Adventure. Summary 17-year old Kai Hercule lives a quite bad life. On his way back home, he gets a surprise visit from Azmuth. Plot boy with a black t-shirt, blue jeans and brown hair walks out of a school. He has a sheet saying 'Kai's Report Card' . 'Kai: 'Aw, great. Report card. Sarcasticly Can't wait to tell Mom & Dad. walks into his school bus and go all the way to the back, where no one sits. 'Kai: 'What did I do deserve this life? I get separated my ''real ''parents when I was only two weeks old, I have only have one friend and then this report card comes along! Urgh, I hate my life! boy, just slightly taller than Kai, came next to him. 'Boy: 'Why are you moaning Kai? Come on, the next stop's ours. 'sarcasticly: 'Great. bus stopped. Kai and his friend came out and went to different sides. 'Kai: 'If only one thing good could happen in my life; I'd be a little bit happy. Azmuth teleports on Kai, causing the boy to scream. 'Kai: What are you? 'Azmuth: '''I am Azmuth, creator of the Unimatrix, Omnimatrix and the Ultimate Omnimatrix. You must be Kai Hercule. 'Kai: 'How do you know my name?! 'Azmuth: 'I knew you since the very day you were born. I was waiting until the right day to give you.. this! gives Kai a ball-shaped capsule. Kai opens it. THEME SONG! 'Kai: 'It's a... watch?! 'Azmuth: 'Gasps It is not a watch! It is the Heroic Omnimatrix: The Herotrix! 'Kai: 'Like the one Ben 10 had?! 'Azmuth: 'Even better than his. 'Kai: 'Cool! puts it on his wrist. He then transforms into CrAsh. 'CrAsh: 'I'm on fire, but I don't even feel it! 'Azmuth: 'You're a Flambit from Flambia. So, I will see you later. once again teleports. 'Kai: 'Just imagine all the things I could do with this! runs back home. 'opening the door while hiding RC behind his back: 'I'm home! 'Cathy: 'Your best friend told me it's report card day. Let me see yours. 'Kai: 'But I... It's not... I mean, like... How would I...? 'Cathy: 'Are you gonna finish any of those sentences you started? groans and throws the report on the table. 'mumbling: 'It's never fair. Oh wait! slams the Herotrix, transforming into FlashBack. 'FlashBack: 'Telling by the name, I'm probably quick and can go back in time. creats a blue aura and disappears. 'Boy: 'So, Mrs. Jefferson, has Kai told you that- runs quickly and interupts. 'Kai: 'That... I'm now 14? 'Cathy: 'Yes, of course I know. You are my adoptive son, Kai. 'quickly: 'Now we got to go, see you later Mom! pushes his friend and runs to the school bus. 'Kai: 'And now.. I leave! quickly transforms into FlashBack and goes to present day. 'Kai: 'Phew! walks off, only to get attacked by Khyber and his dog. 'Dog: '(Growling) ''Another Ben 10 wannabe, huh? I'll just have to bite you to death! 'Khyber: '''I believe we haven't met. I am Khyber The Huntsman and you are dead. 'Kai: 'Am I? kicks Khyber's Dog of him then transforms into CrAsh. 'CrAsh: 'Met my friend CrAsh? punches Khyber then kicks him through a brick wall. 'CrAsh: 'I thought not. 'Dog: '(Whining then Growling) ''(Subtitle: Okay-ah, Okay-ah, you win, you win. But be warned; Khyber The Huntsman does NOT go down easily. He is the predator and you are his prey...) dog grabs his owner with his mouth and runs away. 'reverting: '''Hmf. I wonder what that alien mutt was saying... walks back home while the screen turns black. & his dog entered an alley. 'Khyber: 'Master, I.. I.. I failed. He was stronger than expected. 'of Khyber, unseen: 'Fools! You will go again. Now anytime soon.. but again. 'Khyber: '''Of course, sir. The End? Characters Heroes/Non-Villains *Kai Hercule **CrAsh **FlashBack *Boy *Azmuth *Cathy Jefferson Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Dog *Khyber's Master Trivia *This episode was originally called "How It All Began: Kai's Story". *Boy's name is actually Ian. Category:Episodes Category:UltimateKai10